Eric's Little Girl
by mira23
Summary: Sookie is sick of going on dates where she can hear the lingering thoughts of human males, so she decides to try that new vampire bar but regrets it when she gets a pesky nordic vampire on her tail wanting to make her his. She can't seem to shake him when he only wants to love, mold and control her fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Eric's Little Girl**

This takes place 1 month before Bill even came to Merlottes and met Sookie. Our favourite waitress decides to go to that vampire bar everyone has been talking about. The foolish girl goes alone and gets herself into a pickle.

 **Chapter 1**

Sookie had been on so many dates, many of which ended in disaster as a result of her ability to pick up on men's lingering thoughts, but she cannot pick up on a vampires thoughts, so she decided to try the new vampire bar.

Our story starts with Miss Stackhouse getting ready for a night out that she may regret later on...

When Stackhouse got out of the shower, she made sure to dry herself and then slip into a white dress with no straps, sinched at the waist and stopped at her knees. She was one that did not need much make up in order to look as stunning as she is, nor did she need a pair of high heels, just some matching lace ballet shoes.

Upon pulling up in the parking lot at Fangtasia, her straight, long blonde hair hung freely as it blew in the wind some before she pulled out her ID from her matching clutch, ready to show the vampire vixen at the door.

'Fang banger, after fang banger, no one really apealing' Pam thought with her hand on her hip, looking out at the moon, until a deliciously innocent seeming girl approached her with her ID 'she smells so...aromatic, I have never smelt anyone so sweet...' she thought, nodding at the girl with her ID next to her face "enter if you dare" she says in a cheesy horror themed voice.

Sookie laughs a little and then enters Fangtasia and goes up to the bar to order a drink "gin and tonic please" she asks the dark haired vampire behind the bar.

Little did Sookie know that she was being stalked by the oldest thing in the bar atop of the throne; the nordic vampire with shoulder length blonde hair, his ice cold blue eyes on only her and his supirior sense of smell picking up her sweet, unique smell. He has not smelt anything like her ever before.

'I must have her' he thought to himself as he took a sip of the red substance out of his wine glass. However he did not like the other vampires at the bar trying to hit on what should be his which thankfully for him, she kept turning them down before getting her drink.

'My word, all these vampires seem to only want one thing, and its not the sex' she sighed and rolled her eyes. She also found it rather strange, that this wasn't happening to anyone else, that is having close to ten vampires hit on her.

Bored of listening to all the 'fang bangers' thoughts of 'I got a collar on, why can't I get fucked?', she decides to take in her surroundings of the bar scene and the red walls until she notices the man in atop of the throne staring at her.

This scares her but excites her for some reason 'maybe he isn't looking at me, I wonder if I...' she takes her drink and moves to the left side of the bar whilst looking back at him to see if he is actually staring at her.

As the petite blonde girl moves, his eyes only follow her, watching her with a look of interest on his face, only occasionally taking a sip of his blood. She moves to the right side of the bar over near the only to find his eyes are glued to her still.

The watched turns away from the predator and has her back to him. She then starts blushing a light pink 'OK now I know he is really staring at me, I came here to find a date and now, I have this man who won't stop staring at me' she thought to herself, her fists clenching. It was making her embarrassed and a little angry as he was probably staring at her ever since she was there.

As soon as she gathered up the courage to confront him, she walked through the crowd towards him, as soon as she stepped up. "You mind telling me why you are staring at me, what, are you too pussy to come and talk to me?" She confronted loud and clear.

Eric was taken a back by this, but would not show it. This had never happened to him before in all his vampire years, a girl had never confronted him much less spoke to him like that either.

He loved the fact that she had fire but he wanted to tame that wild fire into a nice bon fire that can be controlled, but only by him. He could see that she would be a challenge but at the same time, it would also be enjoyable.

But how would he obtain her?

He composes himself, with his hands folded above his lap "ah so you gathered the confidence to appraoch me, not many would do that" he said in his normal sultry tone.

"What, are you some special snow flake?" she replied, a sassy egde to her tone.

If Eric showed emotion half the time, he would have laughed at her as she was becoming quite amusing but he had to put her in her place.

Eric casually and calmly proceeded to tell her he was the cherif of this area and that he could have her if he chose to, but as stubborn as Sookie was, she drew her 'fangs' too.

"There's a thing called, permission and thats something that you don't have and will never have" She explained, mimicking his tone.

With that said, Sookie decided to take her leave, but before she could, Eric drew his fangs, used his vamperic speed to stand in her way "but you forget, I do not need permission, I simply take what I want" Eric replied in his sultry tone, his fingers lining her jaw line.

With that Sookie pushed his hand away and proceeded to leave.

The vampire was about to kidnap her until he heard "everyone get down!" and a swat team dressed in black clad with guns piled in, aiming guns at everyone.

Everyone but Eric got down, he just went to sit back in his throne. The head of the squat team, walked straight up to Eric along with two other men.

"Sir we're going to have to take you in for questioning" he said in an authoritarian tone.

"To my office" Eric said in a dismissive tone "Please follow me"

As soon as Eric left with the two SWAT team police, another one of them stood out and announced "OK, everybody, time to go home, get out now"

That was Sookie's chance to leave and never come back.

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fanfiction, please R, R and C please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eric's Little Girl**

 **Chapter 2**

Sookie arrived home and plonked on the couch. She thought she was going to get vampire-napped and if it had not have been for the SWAT team she would have.

"Thank god for the SWAT team" The blonde spoke out loud, sighing in relief.

The fae girl switches on the television; Fang Philes was talking about how vampire's are so poor and disadvantaged with a story about how vampire owned businesses and homes were being destroyed in the red states. Disadvantaged as some maybe, but Sookie knew not all were, in fact, after tonight some could get whatever they wanted as it seemed.

Back at Fangtasia, the SWAT team had just left, apparently they did not know how to handle a simple questioning involving a vampire, so the department sent a whole team with top end guns. There was apparently a string of murders said to have vampire involvement.

Eric was not pleased with the hold up as he did not get to have what he thought was his; the unique girl with the unique scent that made him want her more and more. He called Pam over.

Pam came over with her hips swaying a little and stopped at the door with her hand on her hip "Yes?" her normal tone sounded, she seemed to almost strike a pose in a casual way.

"Did you see the girl in the white?" he asked sitting back in his chair in the office, intrigued.

Pam cocked an eye brow "that one with the sweet smell? Yeah, I remember you were talking to her before the humans came in with guns" her tone showed that she was not pleased either with the SWAT team

"I want you to scan the area for her, I want you to find out where she lives or where she works..." The viking ordered, whilst going through some papers; tax time was coming up.

"How do I find this...girl?" Pam's mind trailed off thinking of how sweet she smelled, god knew that she wanted to have her way with her also.

"Track her scent,... that sweet scent that will be mine..." he mesmorised about the mysterious girl, all under his control. 'You will be my little girl, mysterious one' he thought to himself

Pam gave a smug smile before speeding into the night to search for this mystery girl.

After a cup of tea with gran, she looks at the clock 'after midnight, I have work tomorrow' she thought to herself, deciding to call it a night

Waking up to a rooster, she yawns and stretches her legs and she can already smell gran cooking a full breakfast. She walks down stairs and then sits down to the smell of pancakes, butter, bacon and maple syrup.

"This looks great gran, thank you" Sookie exclaims, already starting to dig in.

"Glad you like it Sook'" gran replies in a hearty voice dishing herself up some.

Sookie was quite content with her life, but one thing was missing; a special someone in her life but after the incident at Fangtasia, Sookie decided to put the search on the back burner. That would be difficult as she could not stop thinking about the vampire who tried to take her; she knew she should have been repulsed by him but she was not.

The brown eyed girl continued into work at around noon to do her prep with Arlene and Dawn.

"So Sook...how was that," the red says in her sweet, southern drawl but head pauses to move her head closer and whisper "vampire bar you went to?"

Sookie did not want to get into the full details, so she laughed, rolled her eyes "just a bunch of vampires wanting only one thing and it ain't sex, Arlene" Sookie brushes off and continues filling all the sauce bottles.

After sun down, Sookie was still working, serving customers and trying to block out the thoughts of everyone around her.

Pam had awoken in her coffin and then gave that smug smile; she was going to find that girl, present her to her maker and hopefully, she will get to join in all the fun.

After a shower, she dresses in a tan tailored trench coat and some matching snake skin pumps. She applies her make up and finishes off with a pale pink lip pencil over her full lips.

She smiles, getting into her car and driving to an area called Bontemps. She sighs "what a sad, pathetic town, Eric why would anyone live there?" talking in her usual drab voice into her bluetooth. 'This girl, I hope she doesn't take over Eric, last time it made him seem more human' she thinks to herself, driving passed Fangtasia. 'But still, she could be fun'

"Just make sure you find her, and I promise, we'll have a magnificent time" Eric said in a seductive tone, speaking Swedish.

Back at Eric's private home, the Viking was sitting in his dungeon; in there was an array of different equipment, furniture and tools. Some used for punishment, pleasure and both. The room was painted a deep, red purple and a dark oak bed with black silk sheets surrounded by the BDSM items.

'What a wonderful time we will have, my girl' he thought to himself, looking at the time, he wished Pam would hurry up and bring her here.

Mean while Sookie was very happy, she was getting some rather large tips as a result of acting like she didn't have a brain and she did manage to block all the sleazy thoughts out too.

Pam pulled up at Merlotte's parking lot and then sat back in her red Ferrari 'damn it, she better be here, I'm sick of searching' she rolls her eyes and then gets out of the car.

The vampire enters Merlottes and stands in line to be seated whilst scanning the place for the mysterious girl, so far nothing. Pam shrugged her shoulders and thought 'what the hell, may as well get a drink while I'm at it...'.

As soon as the vampire was seated, she breathed in and was hit with something that she had not expected; that sweet, unique smell, strikingly similar to the scent at Fangtasia that night. Her eyes darted the establishment with a satisfied half smile, Eric would be pleased.

The smell got closer to her and it was making her feet rather turned on; she now understood why Eric wanted to take such a girl. Disturbing her train of thought, was a rather perky voice "Welcome to Merlotte's, what can I get you?" Sookie asks with a smile.

It wasn't until she saw Pam's face, she gulped 'It's that vampire lady from the bar...' as her scent surrounded the predator.

Pam smiled, "Well I hi there, do you have true blood, as you can see I'm parched" she said somewhat sarcastically, putting her hand on her forehead. 'You have been found' she thought to herself, the source of the scent was sure to be the waitress.

Back at Eric's place, the Viking looked at his phone intensely, almost acting impatient.

Waiting from that important call from Pam was almost torture. 'Soon my girl, you'll be all mine...' He thought longingly.

Sookie looked back at the vampire and just shook off her worries and smiled back at her 'Surely this must be a coincedence' she thought to herself giggling "We have A pos and B neg"

Pam quickly answered "A pos" she didn't care, she wasn't going to drink it anyway.

With that done, Sookie went into the back to take some deep breaths, her back against the wall "holy shit..." she shivered slightly. She had changed her mind and decided to leave. No one was at the back with her; they were too busy with all the customers they were swamped with. Merlotte was also away sick.

Eric had gotten that phone he was waiting for impatiently for "The target has been found" Pam, smiled smugly speaking to her maker. "Now all we have to do is capture her" Of course, they were speaking in Swedish, just to make sure no one knew what was about to happen.

Eric smiled, he was one step closer to having her as his.

Pam also happened to glimpse the blonde, ducking outside with her coat and hand bag "our little target is getting away" with that Pam hung up he phone and then proceeded to follow Sookie.

The fae girl scrambled in her bag to find her keys as she was walking to her car until she was stopped dead in her tracks by a voice, a beautiful yet drab voice.

"Now I don't remember you giving me my true blood..." she stood, just a few paces behind Sookie.

Sookie froze for a little and then turned around with a fake but carefree smile "Sorry but I have to get home, another waitress wi-" she was cut off by the vampire putting her hand over her mouth holding her "not that I care about it, I just..." she took a long sniff in close to her ear "wanted to know if it was you..." she chuckled and then carried her towards her car kicking and screaming.

No one could hear the muffled screams of poor Sookie; everyone was too busy inside to notice that she was thrown into Pam's back seat. Pam straddled the girl and then held her face in her perfectly manicured hands.

She looks into her eye's attempting to glamour her "You will cease this struggling and sit quietly and-" She held her, looking rather shocked 'The glamouring is not working!' she thought.

"I don't even know you!" she lied and even managed to even give Pam's cheek a slap. Pam popped out her fangs and then bent down close to her face.

"Yes you do" she said angrily "don't make it harder than it has to be..." she growled.

Pam was losing patience, so she got out her rag soaked in chloroform and pressed it to her nose and mouth "nighty night" she whispered.

Those were the last words she heard until she phased out into a deep sleep. Pam loaded her properly into the back, got in and drove off into the night. Mission complete.

With a smug smile, she contacted Eric whilst pulling out of the parking lot "Eric, the target has been aquired" she chuckled.

"Good girl Pam, what condition is she in?" he asks, pleased, still sitting on the silk bed, looking at the golden chains connected to it.

"She's in perfect condition, but-" she cut off.

"But what, Pam" Eric's tone sharpened, maybe something bad happened to her.

"I couldn't glamour her, so I had to use the rag" Pam rolled her eyes, why would Eric doubt her?

"Interesting...anything else, Pam?" Eric was pleased again that nothing drastic had happened, running his hand along the solid gold collar.

'Could not glamour her, how could that happen?' he thought puzzled 'I have never heard of a human being unaffected by glamouring...'

"No, parcle should be here soon" she hung up and gave herself a mental pat on the back.

Pam smiled as she drove passed Fangtasia, she peers over and sees many people lining up, mostly fang bangers ready to be fucked senselessly and fed on...if they were lucky. She also wondered how Ginger was doing.

After around half an hour, she pulled up to the iron gate at an estate surrounded in blue stone, thick, high walls. It was an old two story, blue stone house a simple, yet elegant garden.

As soon as Pam pulled up next to the house, Eric sped out the door, to the back of Pam's car, grabbed Sookie bridal style and then goes back into the house, into the dungeon.

Pam had to admit, she was a little jealous of this human even though she understood that she was sweetly smelling. It seemed that Eric had lost interest in her; they used to fuck like champions but they were like most married couples.

Eric lays her on the bed, 'so beautiful, so perfect, and all mine..." he thinks, smiling to himself he begins to undress her.

So that's the end of that chapter and I hope all of you are enjoying the story! I know because so many of you had favourited me and for that I thank you! This makes me write more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eric's Little Girl**

 **Chapter 3**

The viking smiled at his himself as he undressed Sookie from the skimpy uniform. She had all the right curves in all the right places and supple slightly tanned, soft skin but the best thing about her right now, was her unique scent that made him want to devour her life essence right now.

But he had to wait for the right moment; the nordic vampire dressed the girl in a powder pink baby doll lingerie that looked to be vintage. With that done, he clipped and locked her collar and four cuffs with a golden key.

Satisfied, Eric went up stairs from the basement to see Pam sitting at the kitchen table drinking a red liquid from a wine glass, he approached her "Pam, you were wonderful, our little target is down stairs, locked and...safe" he was pleased but trailed off thinking of all the things that he would do to her.

"fabulous..." Pam replied taking another sip, she was over Eric's little muses as he had so many, however it was fun to toy with them.

"What's wrong Pam, I thought you found this fun" Eric sensed his partner's discontent.

"It's just the same thing over and over, Eric" she rolled her eyes, taking another sip.

"But this one is...different Pam, I can almost sense it, I promise Pam" he replies reassuringly as he takes the wine glass from her and takes a sip himself.

"You got that right, I couldn't even glamour her" she said as a matter of factly. Pam had a little more faith in Eric.

"So, maybe she will be more fun than the others?" he chuckles taking a sip and then setting the drink back on the table.

"Anyway, I'm going to buy some more pumps" Pam gave a smug smile before grabbing her bag and racing off into the night.

Sookie opened her eye's to see different tools and strange furniture around "where...am I?" she said out loud but when she attempted to get up, only mental clanking together could be heard.

The fae girl looks at her writsts and then at her attire only to notice her outward appearence had been changed. She tries to pull off the cuffs but to no avail "what the fuck?" Sookie is

Sookie feels her neck and tries to pull off the golden collar, but to no avail. When looking for a possible escape, her eyes set on a very familiar vampire who had been there watching her for the last five minutes.

"Well good morning sweetheart" his upbeat tone sounded, watching her all chained made him feel accomplished; she was finally his.

"You!" Sookie fumed.

"Me" Eric smiled.

"Let me go this instant!" The fae girl ordered got up and pulled against the chains, though the sight of this was only beautiful to Eric.

The viking walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her straight in the eyes "you will be my perfect little submissive and will bend to my every whim" it was as if he was in a trance.

In reply, all he got was a spit in the face "never!" Sookie replied, the fire burning.

Eric was shocked; Pam was telling the truth about this one "what are you?" not even phased as he wiped away her spit.

"I'm a waitress" Sookie replied as a matter of factly.

Eric shook his head "no, you're something more" his attitude changed, he drew his fangs, his hand cupped her neck and his tone angered "you cannot be glamoured, so I will ask you again; what are you?" he growled.

Sookie was scared now, but she really didn't know what she was and could not explain it.

"I don't know, maybe...I'm an alien?" she gulped.

Eric clicked his fangs away and took away his hand, setting it on her knee "well whatever you are, you smell delicious" he smiled at her.

Sookie jolted her knee and pulled it away "don't!" she said angrily.

"You will start off by telling me your name little one" he said calmly and moved closer to the untrusting girl who only backed on to the bedhead.

"Eat shit" she replied in disgust.

"My name is Eric, but you will call me Master" he smiled a toothy grin.

"Like fuck I will, Eric" Sookie spat.

Straight away, Eric walked off casually and came back with a wet bar of soap "You will learn not to use that dirty mouth in such a way" he spoke in an authoritarian tone before shoving the soap in her mouth "and respect me little one" he looked into her eyes.

He moved the soap in and out of her mouth as she gagged and tried with her feeble human strength to push the arms away. Eric takes the soap out, and watches her cough "What is your name? And don't think about lying because I will find out" his tone demanded.

"S-Sookie" she splattered out coughing

"Good girl..." his tone was calm, as he stroked her hair some and threw the soap away in the bin. He then got a wet wash cloth from upstairs and began wiping her face and then inside of her mouth some.

"Sookie, what an interesting name" he spoke looking at all the furniture designed for...fun.

Sookie took one more look around for a possible escape before Eric cupped her chin, opened her mouth and then proceeded to clean out all the soap from her mouth "don't even think about biting...because that's my job, Sookie..." he said in a serious tone.

Sookie's breath became somewhat shaky and the viking could hear that "do not be afraid..." he smiled and then pushed her hair behind her ear "as long as you follow my rules, you won't have to worry...little Sookie" he chuckled.

Sookie piped up "rules?!" she clearly was not happy "the hell y-!" and she was cut off with him putting his hand over her mouth.

"Yes, rules, Sookie" he smiled and looked into her eyes "rule one, you will address me as Master" he explained with his eyebrows raised, his face close to hers.

"Eat shit vamp!" Sookie spat at him.

Northman did not appear phased by this "rule two, you will not speak to anyone but me unless spoken to" he says, running his finger on the side of her face.

"The fuck I will!" Sookie agrily replied, rattling the chains some.

"Rule three, you will do as I say" Eric finished, as he stood up.

"Fuck you" Sookie spat again, her glare so intense.

Hearing this, Eric reached behind the bed and then pulled back the chains, forcing her upper body right up against the elaborate bed head.

He locks the chains into place and then stands in front of the bed admiring his newly captured prey, looking over her beautiful features.

He would have gazed upon the beauty had it not been for his cell vibrating, he flips open his phone "yes?" he speaks in his serious tone then continues to listen to the other end.

He flips his phone back into place, puts it in his pocket and then speeds off upstairs leaving sookie alone to plot her escape. Pam had called Eric and told him of some 'vampire business' that he had to attend to, even if he wanted to spend time breaking his little treat.

Around a minute had passed and Sookie decided to try another escape plan she had in mind; the fae girl pulled and rattled at the chains for some time until she broke a sweat. She even tried pulling at the wrist cuffs.

Her frustration built up until light emitted from her hand onto the right cuff effectively breaking it off her "what the...?" Sookie examined her hands closely, looking for the cause.

Mean while, Eric was at Fangtasia with Pam; apparently there had been some bomb threats to blow up their bar and some resume's to look at for some new strippers "So...how goes the prey..." Pam asked, giving a smug smile after.

"I have not had a chance to even break her in yet" Eric chuckled "but I think..." he licks his lips "it will be magnificent" he spoke in his sultry tone.

"If that is all Pam, I would like to get back to Sookie" he checked his phone for the time, he could tell that Pam was getting a little jealous.

"Sookie?" Pam raised an eye brow "what a weird name" she replied somewhat rolling her eyes and then walking out into the bar to find Ginger.

The viking then took his leave on his way back to his precious Sookie and he almost couldn't wait with the things he was going to do to the poor girl.

Back at Sookie, she had been trying to reproduce the same light power that came out of her hand and she was really frustrated but not frustrated enough to make it come out again. The fae girl was still confined to the bed by her left wrist and collar that she was wearing, how was she going to explain this to her captor? He would only want to keep her more as this was hard evidence to say that she was special.

Eric arrived home and straight away went down to the basement where his little one was being chained up "I'm back little one..." he whispered and sped with his vampiric speed to loosen the chains and then proceeds to sit against the bed head with her.

The viking notices the broken bind "what. Is. This?" he showed some slight anger, but curiousity on his face and tone. He looks closer at the bind, how could a human do this?

Sookie watches as the vampire speeds around the room, looking for whatever could have broken her hand shackle. For around five minutes, checked surfaces, under things and over things but nothing. He thought that if he found it, he could prevent an escape.

Eric, speeds to her bedside and looks down at the fae, grabs her free whist and then says "how did you do it?" his eyes were cold and serious.

Sookie looks at him with a blank face not knowing what to tell him and if she did tell the truth, would he not think she was lying? "I-I...well, I don't know it just happened..."

"Excuse me..." Eric turns around then goes back up stairs, this he had to tell Pam about.

"Pam, this girl, you are certain you could not glamour her?" he asked in his serious tone.

"No, Eric, I could not...what is up with that Eric?" she asks putting her hand hip, leaning agains the door frame of the belcony, she was more interested.

"I think she's...special, I returned to her with a broken shakle, I searched the area but found nothing" He smiled however he was annoyed, but he was also so interested her.

He returns downstairs to his little one and then lays on the bed next to her "Hello sweetheart" if it had have been any other man from a bar, it would be sleezy but from him, it was kind of attractive.

Sookie moves away, but Eric pulls her close to him only to have her push him away. Eric won the fight and Sookie was close up against his cold body. Though he desired her body, he had to have some level of sympathy showing.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I will punish you if you keep disobeying me" he whispered into her ear in his semi serious tone and then starts to stroking her soft blonde hair.

"The hell y-" Sookie's defiant tone was cut of by Eric grabbing her hair, pulling her head back and then proceeded to feed on her life essence as she screamed.

Pam upstairs smiled at this, as she texted using her vampiric speed. She was telling Ginger to restock the true blood and alcohol and to be ready to be fed on.

Sookie resisted and tried to push away the multi centry old vampire. She strugged against him but only to have her covered by his ice hand to stifle her cries. The captured started to use her fists but became weaker as her body became more relaxed and could no longer fight back, she laid there with her eyes open.

Eric stopped and then looked into her eyes. He put his wrist to his mouth, bit it and then put it to Sookie's mouth "Drink little one" he ordered.

Sookie reluctantly drank his essense slowly until Eric took his wrist away letting it heal quickly. She laid there, her mind and her body relaxed completely.

"...I know I am meant to be trying to get away, but the ceiling is so...wonderful" Sookie whispered somewhat in awe.

For the high on V fae, the ceiling was dark, laden with millions of stars with purple stars. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. If she was going to be captive, she might as well enjoy it until she gets the chance to escape.

She was about to speak, but Eric put his cold finger to her lips and then pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Sookie gave in and kissed back, her hands travelling all over his back, that he quickly grabbed both her wrists and then put them against the bed whilst kissing the fae.

He would still have to replace the broken gold bind she destroyed and he was going to also install cameras just incase there was another attempted escape.

The viking was going to have a tough time when the V wears off but he was going to have his way with her truly with the help of some tools and 'special furniture'.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

For all you perverts, sorry for not adding any sex in this chapter but I promise you all that there will be lots of hot sex.

Since I have been in hospital I didn't get the chance to post this so sorry for the delay.

Please review and look out for the next chapter people!


End file.
